


拍摄指南

by tidengkanxieyun



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengkanxieyun/pseuds/tidengkanxieyun
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/谢可寅
Kudos: 1





	拍摄指南

一、

谢可寅睁开眼，被天花板上的水晶吊灯晃得头晕。她迷迷糊糊地坐起来，发现旁边还躺了一个人，谢可寅眯着眼睛辨认，看清楚是谁后被吓得从床上弹了起来——

竟然是坤pd。

救命。谢可寅内心只剩这个想法，她一骨碌跳下床，几乎是连滚带爬地想要离开这里，谁料绕了一圈，竟然连个门都没有。

“见鬼……”

更让人惶恐的是，整个房间不仅没有门，连窗户都没有。

白色的灯光照在黑色的地板上，四周的墙体刷了大片大片的红色油漆，孤零零的一张床摆在正中间，床上还躺着坤制作人，这场景怎么看怎么诡异。

谢可寅紧张地咽了口口水，大脑飞速转动——分明刚刚还在演播厅录节目，怎么突然间就来这儿了？她一低头看见自己身上穿戴整齐的舞台服装，那条过分可爱的绶带都还好好地系着。

不对劲。莫非是导演搞的什么整蛊节目？

思及如此，谢可寅咬咬牙走过去，一把抓着正闭眼沉睡的蔡徐坤疯狂摇晃：“坤制作人？坤制作人你快醒醒！”

蔡徐坤半梦半醒间恍惚听见谢可寅在叫他，意识快要清醒，但是眼皮却很重，身体也很沉，他想抬起手去摁住谢可寅让她别摇了，却怎么也做不到。

这个煎熬的过程不知道持续了很久，久到谢可寅都放弃叫他，蔡徐坤才挣动着眼皮缓缓清醒过来。

谢可寅担忧的眼神立刻进入他视野：“pd！你终于醒了！吓死我了，我还以为你……呸呸呸，童言无忌，大风吹去……你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还好……这是哪儿？”蔡徐坤打量着陌生的环境，一边问：“你怎么在这儿？”

谢可寅撇撇嘴：“我也想知道……”

“叮！欢迎两位演员来到拍摄指南系统~”悦耳动听的女声突兀地响起，“作为被系统选中的两位天赋异禀的演员，千万不要骄傲噢，好好完成拍摄任务才是硬道理。”

蔡徐坤和谢可寅面面相觑，什么玩意儿？！

那个女声还在说：“任务时长为四天。从此刻开始计算，若当前时间内未完成相应任务，演员会遭受惩罚，请务必认真对待。”

谢可寅怒从心头起，大声道：“你们是不是有病？整蛊我就算了，为什么还要带上坤制作人？到时候节目播出去多尴尬？！”

女声“呃”了一声，明显有点愣住：“拍摄任务不会公开，仅供系统开发者观察研究人类使用。两位请不用担心。”

蔡徐坤敏锐地抓住了关键词：“系统开发者？你究竟是谁？”

女声桀桀笑道：“我是谁呀……我当然是系统开发者的小秘书呀。两位演员准备好了吗？第一个拍摄任务将在五分钟后开启哦。”

二、

墙上黑色大屏幕白光一闪，跳出一行字：「拍摄任务1：前戏」

“本次任务限时四小时/完成任务可获得矿泉水*1、饼干*1

若任务超时完成，演员进入痛苦感知意识海，持续十分钟。”

字节不断跳动，随后屏幕里钻出来个黑漆漆的镜头，就像一只不怀好意的眼睛，直直地盯着他们。

谢可寅被这通操作搞得一脸懵逼：“这么高科技的吗？”

蔡徐坤望着她的侧脸，心里隐隐冒出不详的预感：“我们可能被绑架了。但为什么……”为什么是我们两个呢？

“pd，你带手机了吗？”谢可寅转头冲他憨笑，“打个电话报警呗？”

“哦对。”蔡徐坤急忙摸出手机，谢可寅凑过来小小声道：“是拨1*10吗？”

她是那种天不怕地不怕的性格，面对这种未知的突发状况也没有很紧张，相反蔡徐坤就不一样，眉头紧锁，解锁指纹时手指都有点抖。

屏幕解锁后，蔡徐坤的脸色瞬间变得难看无比，只见上面也跳动着白色的字体——

「拍摄任务1：前戏」

三、

蔡徐坤起码已经看了几百次自己的手表，四个小时在这里变得格外漫长。谢可寅一开始都还和他并肩坐在床上等，现在已经靠在他身上歪着头睡着了。

从蔡徐坤的角度恰好能看见她长长的眼睫毛，睡得倒是香，鼻翼随着浅浅的呼吸声微微翕动。想到她为了这次公演下足了功夫去展示可爱，蔡徐坤忍不住翘起了嘴角。

他突然觉得这样也挺好的，可以安安静静地和她待在一起，不用害怕几十个机位的无情窥探，不必时时刻刻被自己顶流爱豆的身份提醒，费尽心机藏起自己的好感。

然而变故就是在那一刹那发生的。快到蔡徐坤还来不及反应，仿佛空气中伸出一只锋利刺骨的手，把他狠狠地拽进了布满尖刀的空间，大脑和眼睛里充斥着血红的光，身上每一处皮肤、每一寸骨骼都像是撕裂开来，再被人撒上酒精或者是高浓度的盐水——

分娩会有这么痛吗？应该没有吧？这就是所谓的惩罚吗？

谢可寅怎么样了？她也在遭受这种痛苦吗？蔡徐坤徒然地对着意识海的黑色虚空抓了一把，他想喊谢可寅的名字，却不敢开口，害怕自己会因为疼痛而哭出来。

那也太丢人了。

十分钟后，黑暗消失。白色的灯光照亮眼前，蔡徐坤摸了一把后颈，湿漉漉一片，全是冷汗。

他急忙看向旁边的谢可寅，这个平时大大咧咧像只小脑虎似的姑娘此刻正抱着手肘无助地跪在床上，脸色惨白。

她在小声地抽泣。

“好疼……呜呜呜呜呜呜……妈妈我想回家……”

蔡徐坤心里一紧，小心翼翼地伸出手拍了拍她单薄的肩膀：“可寅？”

谢可寅被他一拍，猛地抬起头，如梦初醒般“啊”了一声。

四、

“拍摄任务1已超时，请玩家及时跟进/

四小时后若为完成，演员进入痛苦感知意识海，持续二十分钟”

「拍摄任务1：前戏」

“前戏……是我想的那个前戏吗？”谢可寅小声问。

蔡徐坤犹豫了片刻，没有正面回答她这个问题：“确定要做它说的这个任务吗？”

“……现在是前戏，后面呢？后面会是什么？”

没有人回答他。谢可寅低下头，看着腰间那条点缀着可爱图案的绶带，鼻子微微有些酸。她穿着的衬衫被汗水浸湿了，粘粘的贴在身上，不是很舒服。

蔡徐坤虽然说是节目pd，但其实要比她小。现在陷入这种困境，谢可寅觉得自己必须要像个姐姐一样，不能哭，对，不能哭，不蒸馒头争口气，不就是个拍摄任务吗？就当为艺术献身了。

这样想着，谢可寅的心情又好很多了，她努力扯出一个笑容，尽量让自己看起来自然一些：“管它后面是什么，兵来将挡水来土掩，反正就四天……熬过去就好了。”

“不行。”蔡徐坤一口拒绝，“这样你太吃亏了。一定还有别的办法。”

谢可寅叹了口气，弯腰脱鞋：“不久前我还是个随时都想要去死的人……即便是现在，我也可以随时去死。可是你不可以。”

“你现在星光万丈，好不容易从黑暗里爬出来，有好多好多人喜欢着你，爱着你。你一定要出去。”她这样说着，竟然还有点不好意思：“好酸噢。哎呀，反正就是嗦，我是学表演的，你就当跟我一起演场戏就好了。”

但我不想只是演戏。蔡徐坤握着拳头，狠狠地砸了一下自己的腿：“对不起……你放心，我一定会对你负责的。”

“哈？”谢可寅歪着头看他，“pd你好纯情噢。”

五、

她身上有淡淡的香味，闻起来像是柑橘，有点甜，有点醉人。

一开始谢可寅还很不好意思地闭着眼睛，直到蔡徐坤咬住她锁骨下方那一点嫣红，她才忍不住瞪了他一眼：“轻点……”

蔡徐坤耳朵红得要死，急忙挪开嘴唇，移到她的唇上轻轻舔了舔。他没有这种经验，只是在好友的引导下看过几个片子，最多也就自己在浴室撸一发，虽然是个顶流爱豆，却至今是个童子鸡，估计说出去都没有人会相信。

他记得片子里男的就是这样做的，先亲嘴巴，亲完嘴巴亲锁骨，然后再含住女生的胸部，前戏差不多应该就是这样了吧？还有别的吗？

说实话他已经硬了。

谢可寅躺在床上，头发散乱，衬衫和bra被解开，露出圆润的肩头，她出了一层薄汗，皮肤上泛着粉色，一看就是情动的样子。

蔡徐坤瞄了一眼黑色大屏幕，上面是任务进行中的字样。看来任务还没有完成。

他叹了口气，破罐子破摔似地，脱掉了上衣，随后一把捞起谢可寅的腰，把她摁在自己身上，肉体相贴的瞬间两人都发出了舒服的喟叹。

谢可寅抓着他的肩膀，轻声问：“为什么任务还没有结束？这样还不够吗？”

蔡徐坤心道我要是知道就好了。

“你还说我纯情……你不也一样？嗯？可寅姐姐？”

谢可寅羞愧地把脸埋进他的肩窝，柔软的头发不经意扫过他的肌肤，痒痒的。

蔡徐坤只觉得自己下身要硬得炸掉了。肌肤是滚烫的，呼吸也是滚烫的，两个人抱在一起，却不知道下一步该做什么。

好在人类在情欲上总是无师自通的。

谢可寅感受到蔡徐坤的手在自己腰臀上放肆徘徊，她也不甘示弱，伸手探入他的小腹：“我帮你揉揉，好吗？”

六、

「拍摄任务2：插入」

“本次任务限时四小时/完成任务可获得饮料*2、蛋糕*2

若任务超时完成，演员进入痛苦感知意识海，持续四十分钟。”

谢可寅咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着完成任务后获得的饼干，像只小仓鼠，脸颊鼓鼓的，她嘴巴上的口红已经没有了，大部分是被蔡徐坤吃掉的。

蔡徐坤喝掉了一大口矿泉水，裸着上身，悄悄地看了眼谢可寅，心里有点自责。

昨天他做得太过了。虽然没有插入，但是却射在了谢可寅的大腿上……用纸巾擦拭的时候，他注意到内侧那里有一颗小痣，好看极了。

“我可能……”蔡徐坤艰难地开口，转过头不敢看她：“我怕我一会儿会失控……如果你疼的话，你就咬我吧。”

“扑哧。”谢可寅被他逗笑了，“坤制作人，你真的好温柔啊。”

温柔到她都忘了这是抹灭人性的残酷任务，仿佛他们就像一对真正的恋人一样，在做着再正常不过的亲密游戏。

有了昨天的经验，今天的前戏驾轻就熟。终于到了要插入的时候，蔡徐坤轻轻地探向谢可寅的下面，那处已经湿了，他缩回手，凑到谢可寅的耳边征求意见：“可以吗？”

谢可寅用手肘捂住脸，小小地“嗯”了一声。紧接着她就感受到又硬又热的柱体往里钻，撕裂的感觉让她痛呼出声，蔡徐坤急忙停止动作：“疼吗？”

谢可寅盯着水晶灯，无来由的恐惧笼罩着她，她突然好想蔡徐坤退出去，她不想在这里把自己最宝贵的东西丢掉。

我真的要这样吗？

谢可寅鼻子一酸，眼泪水不争气地窜了出来：“你可以……可以轻一点吗？我是第一次……”

蔡徐坤心里立刻软乎乎的：“对不起对不起……”他拉下谢可寅捂着脸的手，和她十指相扣：“我会尽量轻一点的。”

整根插入的感觉实在是太疼了。谢可寅不用看都知道肯定是流血了。也多亏了血液的润滑，蔡徐坤抽出再次插入就顺畅很多。

奇异的是过了一会儿就没有那么疼了，谢可寅的烟嗓在这个时候就是绝妙的催情药，她的呻吟声出来的那一瞬间蔡徐坤就差点交待出来。

还好他克制住了，不然以后得被谢可寅笑死。

“我想快一点……可以吗？”蔡徐坤咬着谢可寅耳朵问她。

谢可寅有点失神，过了几秒才反应过来，但是蔡徐坤已经抓着她的腿扛在肩上，快速地抽插起来。

“不行……”

谢可寅要疯了，慢慢来还好，这么快的速度她有点受不了：“慢一点好吗……你太大了。”

“呜……疼……求求你……”

“对不起……”蔡徐坤的声音有些发抖：“我停不下来……”

七、

“任务2完成。请领取奖励。”黑色地板上凭空冒出两瓶饮料和两盒蛋糕，却没有人去拿。

谢可寅躺在床上，两眼无神，大口大口地喘着气。

蔡徐坤拿纸巾给她擦拭身体，床单上红色的一点格外刺眼。

“可寅，我抱你去洗澡？”

谢可寅听见问话，意识稍微回笼，此刻的她看起来无助极了，像个小孩子一样张开了双手，等着蔡徐坤抱。

他默默地做了个决定，以后一定要把她当小朋友一样宠一辈子。

八、

「拍摄任务3：后入式，射进体内」

“本次任务限时四小时/完成任务可获得饮料*2、蛋糕*2

若任务超时完成，演员进入痛苦感知意识海，持续一个小时。”

谢可寅咬着塑料勺子看向屏幕，然而只扫了一眼，就又把目光挪到食物上：“好累。”

做爱好累。可是回想起高潮的瞬间，又会有点食髓知味。

一开始只是为了完成任务，但现在在这密闭空间内呆久了，神经都开始麻木，好像和pd做爱也变得稀松平常起来。

她眉眼间虽然带着倦色，但整个人却多了几分慵懒，看起来和从前有点不太一样了。大约是经历了人事，身上自然而然就带着股性感的风情。

第三个任务了，还差一个，他们就可以离开这里。蔡徐坤已经盘算好了，等出去后，先找机会带谢可寅去见家长，然后再找个合适的机会把证领了，选个良辰吉日，跟粉丝开诚布公。粉丝都是真心喜欢他的，他不能骗她们。

谢可寅看他坐在那儿不知道在想什么，一会儿面带微笑一会儿眉头紧锁，小老虎盘着腿，抿了抿嘴唇，对着他打了个响指：“老师？不开始吗？”

蔡徐坤耳朵又开始红了。

这次是要后入式，并且要射进体内。

后入确实是个不错的姿势。谢可寅心有不甘地跪在床上，双手抓着床单，蔡徐坤一手握着她纤细柔韧的腰肢，另外一只手扶着分身往穴口里送。

紧致的甬道已经习惯了他的形状，非常配合地吞了进去。谢可寅闷哼一声，下一秒蔡徐坤欺身而上，叼着她的后颈肉，下身快速抽插。

这个速度有点过分了，谢可寅一边大口喘气一边伸手去拍蔡徐坤的腰：“慢一点……啊……”

逐渐就变成了破碎的呻吟。

小奶狗的体力充沛得吓人，平时蔡徐坤是蛮温柔一个人，但是在床上仿佛就失去了控制，谢可寅甚至怀疑自己会被操死在床上。

她已经高潮了两次，但是蔡徐坤并没有软下来的迹象。

救命。

“可寅。”蔡徐坤低喘着叫她，“你会喜欢我吗？”

谢可寅完全听不清他在说什么：“什么……啊……求求你了慢……哈……”

“爽吗？姐姐。”

“呜……你给我等着……”

谢可寅可怜兮兮地放狠话，整个人被蔡徐坤顶得往前怂，体内的那个大家伙在抽插几十次后终于缴械投降，温热的液体射进了体内，她的小腹无意识地抽搐了几下，里面含着的大家伙又硬了。

蔡徐坤压着她的背，没有再动，只是细细密密地亲她的头发、脖子和肩膀，恨不得把她揉进自己身体里。

“呲啦”一声。

灯光突然熄了下去。黑暗中谢可寅感受到身上的重量慢慢消失，几秒钟后，光明重回视野。眼前不再是那块长出个摄像头的大屏幕，也没有红色油漆泼的墙。

她定眼一看，自己正趴在冰凉的练习室地板上，镜子照出她的表情——一片茫然。

“Shaking，原来你在这里啊。”段艺璇走进来，“刚刚碰见许馨文，说给你带了吃的放你宿舍了，她还以为你在睡觉，没想到你还在练习室…… 快回去吧，趴地板上睡着了容易感冒。”

闻言，谢可寅愣了几秒钟，随后怅然若失地爬起来：“谢谢啊。那我先回去了。”

九、

女孩拎着滑板，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，目不斜视走过来，她今天穿了件浅灰色外套，戴着墨镜，看起来心情不错。

蔡徐坤侧着身在和导演聊天，眼神却飘了过去，鬼使神差地，他对导演做了个抱歉的表情，清了清嗓子叫她：“谢可寅，谢可寅！”

谢可寅仿佛才看见他，急忙摘下墨镜，连同嘴里的棒棒糖一起背在身后，对着蔡徐坤深深鞠了个躬：“坤制作人好！”

蔡徐坤不禁觉得好笑，“不用这么客气。让许馨文给你带的甜品好吃吗？”

说着，他看了眼四周，悄悄塞了张纸条给她。

谢可寅捏着那张纸，心脏提到了嗓子眼。

蔡徐坤却往后退了一步，冲她摆摆手：“彩排加油。”

十、

谢可寅走到角落里，小心翼翼地展开纸条，上面只写了几个字。

「拍摄任务4：在一起」

谢可寅握着纸条的手颤抖了一下，随即她心虚地将纸条揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，抬脚就想离开。

然而刚走几步，她就又返回来，做贼似的把纸条从垃圾桶里捡回来放进了口袋。

十二、

女秘书问系统开发者：“您认为她会和他在一起吗？”

系统开发者微微一笑：“你猜。”


End file.
